Abigail Collins
| aliases = | series = Dark Shadows | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Independently wealthy | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Joshua Collins (brother) Jeremiah Collins (brother) Naomi Collins (sister-in-law) Josette du Pres (sister-in-law) Barnabas Collins (nephew) Sarah Collins (niece) | status = | born = | died = 1796 | 1st appearance = Episode 367 | final appearance = Episode 432 | actor = Clarice Blackburn }} is a supporting character featured on the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows, which aired on ABC from 1966-1971. She was played by actress Clarice Blackburn and introduced in episode 367 in a storyline commonly referred to as the "1795 Flashback". Overview Abigail Collins is a member of the Collins family and lived in Collinsport, Maine in the latter half of the 18th century. She was the younger sister of Joshua Collins and the older sister of Jeremiah Collins. She was a stern and prudent woman and deeply religious. As such, she greatly disapproved of the unexpected presence of Victoria Winters in the family household. She supported assertions that Victoria was a witch and conspired with a local reverend named Trask to have her arrested and punished for her supposed crimes. The true witch at Collinwood however, was a woman named Ang lique, who cursed Abigail's nephew, Barnabas Collins, with vampirism. When Abigail witnessed her nephew rise as a vampire, she died of fright. Biography Abigail Collins was the spinster sister of Joshua and Jeremiah Collins. She lived with her brothers at the original Collins House family estate (later referred to as the Old House) in the late 18th century. Abigail seldom got along with anybody, but often quarreled with Joshua's wife, Naomi. When a young woman named Victoria Winters arrived at the house, Abigail found her to be distressingly odd and began to suspect that Miss Winters was a witch. Dark Shadows: 367 .]] Victoria was not a witch, but Abigail's suspicion that she was more than what she seemed was certainly true. Victoria was a time traveler who, through no fault of her own, found herself pulled from her natural timeline in the late 1960s to the 18th century. Convinced that Victoria was a witch with ill intent towards the Collins family, she enlisted the aid of a zealous preacher and witch hunter named Reverend Trask. Trask traveled from Salem, Massachusetts to Collinsport to persecute Victoria Winters, ultimately leading to a trial where Abigail testified against her and publicly accused her of witchcraft. What Abigail didn't realize however, was that there was in fact a witch in Collinsport - Angelique Bouchard. Angelique had been in love with Abigail's nephew, Barnabas Collins but, having been spurned by Barnabas, sought revenge against him, ultimately placing a curse upon him that turned him into a vampire. Barnabas eventually revealed himself to Abigail and the horror of what he had become was too much for her and she died of fright. Her body was discovered by her ten-year-old nephew Daniel Collins. Dark Shadows: 432 Notes & Trivia * * Like most actors from the series, Clarice Blackburn played multiple characters on Dark Shadows. She also played Mrs. Sarah Johnson and Minerva Trask. She also provided the voice of the sobbing woman in episode 98 in 1966. * In the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series, the role of Abigail Collins was played by Julianna McCarthy. * Final fate: Frightened to death at the sight of Barnabas Collins. Dark Shadows: 432 Related categories * /Images * /Appearances See also External links References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Characters Category:1796/Character deaths Category:Independently wealthy Category:Soap Opera/Characters Category:Horror/Characters Category:Salem, Massachusetts